


South

by Alektos



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arya-centric, Canon until 07x02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alektos/pseuds/Alektos
Summary: Arya Stark aches for the North. For Winterfell. For Sansa and Jon.She rides south for revenge.Winter will come for House Lannister.





	South

Cold air fills her lungs. The smallfolk have been whispering it for several weeks. Lord Frey’s men had requested a meeting to discuss how to proceed in the coming months. Everywhere, people trudged around in furs and layers of linen, scraped ice from their property, and gathered firewood.

Winter has finally come.

Arya Stark aches for the North. For Winterfell. For Sansa and Jon.

Nymeria looks at her with brilliant yellow eyes. The wolf does not truly obey Arya anymore, but they are… allies.

“I’m heading north, girl,” she whispers to the beast, and Nymeria growls. Arya stretches a hand to her old friend anyway. “Back to Winterfell, I’m finally going home. Come with me. Come  _ home _ with me.”

The wolf does not move. Yellow eyes stared her down. 

And just like that, Nymeria is gone. Her pack follows. Arya lowers her hand. 

“No,” she agrees. “That’s not you."

Her wolf is a wild thing now.

Arya remembers the spray of Walder Frey's blood on the table. The vicious triumph that filled her as his sons gagged and bled in the same room her brother died in. 

Arya is a wild thing too.

She smothers the tiny fire of her campsite and saddles her mare once more. 

Arya Stark aches for the North. 

But she rides south. 

**Author's Note:**

> Arya spent six seasons learning how to fight and kill people that offend her. And I'm gonna let her fight and kill some people, gosh darn it.


End file.
